


What Brings Us Together

by Yaoiteen1001



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternates Universes, Argent Kingdom, Bad Flashbacks, Hale Kingdom, M/M, Mage Stiles, McCall Kingdom, Medieval, Panic Attack, Portal - Freeform, Wooing derek, bad king, best friend scott, douchebag king, feels!!, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiteen1001/pseuds/Yaoiteen1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Stiles Stilinski, Mage of McCall castle, goes a step too far with his magic, the sky comes crashing down. Various strange devices fall from the sky, crashing into the McCall kingdom. The McCall's call upon the Hale and Argent kingdoms for help. But can they stop what aren't devices that fall from the sky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

Now Stiles Stilinski wasn't the only Mage in the McCall kingdom, but he was the only one that could get away with pretty much anything since he was best friends with the prince, and the son of a royal guard.

Stiles walked at a hurried pace down the gravel path that lead from the castle to Crystal lake. The long grass at the edge of the lake mislead those who didn't know about the mass of water to a sharp drop into the lake. The name meant exactly what it sounded like: Crystal lake's surface was so clear, you could almost see the bottom of it, which was rumored to be around three miles below the surface. Stiles stopped just before plummeting into the water, and knelt before its surface. He pulled pieces of twine rope that poked out from the bush next to the edge of the water.

With a few good tugs, a small canoe floated towards him from the right, twigs and other plants from the brush covering it. Stiles had hid it at the edge of the brush for emergencies. As soon as there was a decent sized opening, he hopped in, and pushed away from the edge of the lake. Stiles rubbed a wood ring on his left hand, and whispered an incantation. In his open hand, a wooden paddle knit itself together. Stiles rowed his way to the other side of the lake, which bordered on the White forest, a place of which no one ever went, well, no one who grew up in the McCall kingdom.

About halfway into the lake, Stiles turned back to see Jean, an average sized man, shaking his fists in the air. Stiles turned away, a tear streaking his heated face. Stiles always apologized for the tricks he played, but this wouldn't be like those. That infernal man had won his heart, then broke it into a thousand pieces when Stiles found him with the baker's son. So Stiles did what any scorned lover would do, he hexed him. He cursed him with a gender-be-gone spell. Of course, he only made it so it would last one day. Jean got mad, and decided to chase him down. But, Stiles had tricks up his sleeve, no matter what the situation.

Stiles rowed the boat to the other side of the lake, and stepped out onto the green grass that slowly faded to white the closer to the forest the grass was. The forest got its name because it was said that two decades ago, a fire started up in the once most beautiful forest in the world. The fire was created using dark magic, burning the wood white, and spawning hell creatures from the smoke of the burning trees.

Stiles had to maneuver his body a bit to be able to break through the initial barrier of white branches and stumbled to a nearby tree to balance himself. The trees red leaves cast a red hue across the forest floor when the sun shone through them, giving the forest an eerie look about it. Stiles knew that in order to avoid the really nasty creatures, he must stay within fifty yards of the border of the forest, because beyond that, the sun didn't shine through the thick branches, giving the dark creatures a place to live. But that was no matter. Scott and him had found a safe little clearing about twenty yards in, and decided that that would be the place for their hideout.

Stiles easily found the clearing, having walked it a million times before, and sat on what he liked to call the sun rock. The sun rock sat more towards the edge of the clearing than the middle, but no matter what time of day, was always under a ray of sun. He tried to clear his mind of the silly emotions he had conjured for Jean, but they weren't easily dismissed. He had fallen hard for the boy, and he thought the boy had fallen back... he'd never make that mistake again. After Stiles grew tired of sitting, he lay back against the rock's smooth, warm touch. It seemed to comfort him like nothing else could, well, at least not since his mother died.

He heard a branch breaking at the edge of the clearing, and bolted upright, fingering his metal ring. Scott stepped into the clearing, tripping and stumbling, then composing himself. "Clumsy, as always," Stiles pointed out.

"Especially in this god forsaken forest," Scott replied. "I assume that we have you to thank for the castrated man?"

"He deserved it," Stiles muttered, rubbing at his eyes, which were puffy and red from crying to himself. "That... BASTARD! He cheated on me, and acted as if I should think it normal. So I did what I thought would be a fair punishment."

"You castrated him."

"Only temporarily. It'll wear off by morning," Stiles replied, laying back down on the rock.

Scott sat down next to him. "He may have done you wrong, but performing magic on him isn't going to help. The people already don't have trust in magic as it is, but when you use it to get revenge on those who spite you... There's a fine line between Necromancer and Mage, and luckily you tend lean heavily towards the Mage side. Just... keep the magic to a minimum for a few days, ok?"

"Fine."

"Are you going to come back with me?" Scott asked, standing up and brushing off his trousers.

"I think I'll bask in the sunlight for a bit more, maybe try and get the puffiness from my eyes to go down. I'd hate to let him see me like this."  
"Very well," Scott replied, making his way back into the forest. "Just make sure you're back in time for supper."  
Stiles drifted to sleep as the warmth of the sun enveloped his entire body, lulling him into slumber.

 

Stiles awoke to a crashing sound, but he couldn't discern where it was considering he had just woke up. He say up, rubbing his eyes, and looking around, finding the sun licking the horizon, sending rays of purple, orange and red across the sky. He heard another crashing sound and, being awake enough to find out where it came from, dodged away just in time for whatever the thing was to land on the rock where he was sitting. Stiles looked back to find a small... device. That was the only way he could explain it because he had never seen anything like it in his life.

It was rectangular and small. It looked like the front of it had cracked from the fall through the trees. But otherwise not all that much damage came to it. The sides and top had a Coles notches and protrusions, things he couldn't identify. Stiles looked up, hoping to find where it had came from, but whatever had dispensed the thing, wasn't there anymore. He found a small, circular button at the bottom of the front. He pressed it, and the device lit up, displaying a young woman with brown hair that flowed down her shoulders.

Stiles pocketed the device, realizing he would be late for dinner if he stayed any longer. He walked at a fast pace to his boat, and pushed off the shore, rowing for a different path that led to the village in front of the castle, still hoping to avoid Jean. He managed to find some brush that decently hid the canoe, and made his way into the village, which was mostly quiet by now. The only people outside at the moment were drunks who had apparently finished drinking at the pub, which would be alive by this time of night.

Stiles managed to make it to the dinner hall from the front gates in a record time of three minutes, and that was at a brisk walk. Usually it took him at least ten, but those times he wasn't late for dinner and he didn't cause a man to be castrated for a day.

He pushed open the doors of the dinner hall, wincing at the low squeaking noise they made, drawing everyone's attention towards him. He closed the doors and walked as if everything were normal towards the table. Queen Melissa and King Raphael sat at the head of the table, with Scott to their left, and Captain Stilinski to their right. Stiles sat down at the other end of the table, placing the napkin over his lap and resting his hands together over the napkin.

"Have we started yet, or does prayer still need to be said?" Stiles asked.

"We were waiting for you," King Raphael said, annoyance clear in his voice. Queen Melissa cleared her throat.

"Perfect. Shall I say the prayer this time?"

"That would be divine," Queen Melissa responded, trying to diffuse the tension that hung tight in the air.

"Thank you, Six Gods for bringing these blessings to our table, and in such quantity. For we are much more fortunate at this meal, we shall give to the less fortunate with the next supper," Stiles recited, the words rolling off his tongue with such ease. They were taught that prayer in school, outside of school... everywhere. In the castle, only the closest to the King and Queen shared in supper, but during breakfast, the whole village feasted.

"Amen," Scott said, grabbing his fork rather quickly.

The cooks had prepared a roast beef stew, including corn, carrots peas, potatoes and onions. It filled Stiles after a third serving. The others were subdued after just one. Stiles prided himself in the fact that he could pack so much into his stomach and barely gain a thing, of course he worked off his meal in the next day's vigorous training session to continue to hone his magic.

"If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room," Stiles said, standing up, and placing his napkin on the plate.

"We'll talk tomorrow about what you did to that boy," King Raphael said behind a glass of wine.

"Agreed," his Father agreed.

"Great... I look forward to the meeting."

Stiles practically ran to his room after exiting the dinner hall. He hoped tomorrow would never come because his usual antics never included both the King and his Father. It made him fear the consequences that would come.

 

The next morning, Stiles stayed in his room a good hour after waking, hoping to avoid his Father and the King. But, as he was fidgety in nature, couldn't stay confined in such a small space for too long. He cautiously made his way down the grand staircase that sat in front of the front doors. He knew he was a goner as soon as he saw his Father and the King standing at the bottom of the staircase. Father was standing cross-armed and tapping his foot, while the King was leaning against the railing.

"Why, hello! Father and King," Stiles said, trying to diffuse the tension.

The King spoke as Stiles came to the last step, "We have decided that as punishment for what you've done, you sh-."

The King was interrupted by a large crashing sound, just outside the front doors.

"What in seven hells," Father said, turning swiftly to the doors. He swung them open, revealing the courtyard, and in the center, the fountain sat crushed beneath a square, metal carriage, with rubber wheels.

"Are we under attack," Stiles asked.

"No. This is something else," Captain Stilinski responded.

King Raphael yelled for a messenger, "Messenger!"

A small boy of about twelve ran up to the King, "Yes, my lord."

"Send a message asking for a visit."

"To whom?" the boy asked.

"The Hales."


	2. Called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales make their way to the McCall kingdom.

Derek Hale sat in his room, scribbling schematics onto a scroll for a new front gate for the castle. His window was open, the soft spring breeze blowing the sweet scents of various flowers into his room. Before the raven arrived, he could hear it's distant caw. It landed in his sill, squeaking again, and nudging the scroll carrier on its leg. Derek took the scroll and unrolled it, reading the scribbles known to be that of a messengers.

As soon as he finished reading the scroll, he bolted out of his bed and down the staircase to the library where his mother, the Queen, would surely be. He threw the doors open, causing the Queen to look up from her book.

Derek stopped just before his mother's chair, and kneeled, "Mother, there's an emergency at the McCall kingdom."

"What is it, son?"

Derek handed her the scroll, standing as she read over the message.

Mother rubbed a hand over her face, sighing deeply. "Start letting the family know that we're heading over to the McCall kingdom. You, Cora, Laura and I will head out tomorrow, and father and Peter will stay here."

"As you wish, mother."

 

After letting the other family members know the Queen's plans, Derek found himself back in his room, packing a bag ready for a couple week stay at the McCall castle. Derek had always heard of and seen paintings of the McCall castle, but never seen it in person. From what he heard, it was a bit bigger than their own castle, and a weeks ride from their border. That he was not looking forward to the ride.

As Derek packed fresh quills and parchment, Cora entered his room.

"Hello brother," she said, smiling like she had a big secret, which was usually the case.

"To what do I owe this... meeting?" Derek asked, not really sure he wanted to know why Cora had decided to visit him.

"Well, in hearing that we were going to the McCall kingdom, I couldn't help but think that a brother of mine-"

"I'm your only brother." Derek dead panned.

"Hush and let me finish," Cora replied, sitting down on his bed, "I was thinking about how you haven't been betrothed yet."

"I'm still young, and I haven't found anyone that seems... worthy of my love," Derek said, almost scrunch up his face at how cheesy he sounded.

"You've aged twenty six years, that's hardly young anymore," Cora said. "Anyways, I hear that the men of the McCall kingdom are pleasing to the eyes." Derek could feel himself burn with a blush as Cora said that.

"I-I-I'm nog ready for another... for love," Derek said shakily. Cora was his one true confidant. He could confide in her without fear of her spilling her guts to mother or worse... Laura.

"Derek..." Cora said softly, taking his hands in hers, "it's been nearly ten years. The only way for you to move on, is if you find someone that will better you. And maybe, that someone will be at McCall's kingdom."

"I don't know Cora."

"Just... mull if over, and keep an open mind, okay?"

"Alright," Derek replied.

Cora hugged him tight, "Well, I have packing go do, so I'll see you later, yeah."

"Yeah."

Derek shut his eyes tight, and listened to the sound of his door creaking open, then closed. As much as he wanted to forget the 'relationship' he had with an Argent girl when he was seventeen, he knew he couldn't. True, it had been almost ten years, but he hadn't forgotten how he almost caused the death of his entire family. How he had been so stupid and let such a rotten person into his life. His mother told him to not blame himself and that nobody had seen that coming, but he knew that he was truly to blame.

Derek pushed these thoughts away while he finished packing. He couldn't spend all evening wallowing in guilt if they were to leave tomorrow.

 

The path to the McCall kingdom hadn't been used in so long, except by merchants every so often, that there barely was kind their anywhere. The forest threatened to reclaim it with vines and leaves scattered all over the pathway, making it had to follow. The carriages had a hard time pulling through the trail because of the large divest and giant holes that had formed in it over the years. This caused them to move all their luggage into a carriage and everyone else were to ride on a horse for the most part, or at least until the pathway grew less dangerous. Derek tried to continue on his schematics for a new front gate, but he got interrupted, by the infamous Laura.

"Hey, little brother," she said, her voice sounding a bit too sweet to be innocent.

"What is it?"

"Don't be so rude. I heard that you and Cora talked about boys in the McCall kingdom. Is that true?"

"Why yes, we talked about how the finest lads in all the land occupied the McCall kingdom," Derek replied, trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to talk about anything relatively close to being in a relationship. "Why?"

"Well, you know how I started looking to magic to help us try and figure out how to help the more uncontrollable wolves in the kingdom?" Derek nodded. "So, I started writing to a mage in the McCall kingdom for help. And from what I hear, he's quite the fine young lad," Laura said, smiling a bit.

"And what is this 'find young lad's' name?" Derek asked.

"Stiles Stilinski," she replied.

"What kind of name is that? It sounds silly," Derek couldn't help but say.

"Supposedly, that's a nickname. His first name is rather... personal to him," Laura answered. "And I think-" Laura started, but couldn't finish because the sound of creaking wood rang loud in their ears. Laura looked to Derek with panic on her face.

"It can't be," Derek said, coming his head.

"Shit, tree gnomes," Laura replied, before whistling. The carriages and horses all stopped. Queen Talia turned her horse around.

"Defense or offense?" the Queen asked.

"Offense," Derek replied as Laura replied with "defense". They both dismounted their horses, each shifting. Derek's sideburns grew down the sides of his face, and his brows creased and furrowed. Fangs elongated in his mouth as sharp claws formed on his fingertips. Laura went through the same transformation, only she seemed to be faster at it. Once, Derek had been faster, but that changed when he entered the worst relationship of his life nearly ten years ago. Wind whistled through the trees, signaling the incoming force. Tree gnomes were nasty little creatures. They were only as tall as ones knees, but had class and poisons that could bring down a bull. They were made up of rotten twigs and branches, held together by evil and hate. Tree gnomes hated everything, but werewolves were what they hated the most. The gnomes seemed to have picked up their scent, although Laura had tried her best with little pouches that wet meant to mask their scent.

Derek heard the hoard of them before he saw them. They sounded just like wood rubbing on wood, and mechanical screeches from in the forest, carried by the wind. They burst through the tree line, almost like a pile of twigs being thrown through the air, but Derek knew better. He knew not underestimate them. Laura stayed by mother, her eyes alert and claws ready. Derek stayed about fifteen feet in front of the group, ready to try and get to the gnomes before the gnomes got to them. Cora got off her horse and shifted as well, coming to stand by his side.

"What're you doing," he said as intimidatingly as he could behind a mouth of fangs.

"I'm here to help. You can't seriously think you'd be able to stop a hoard that big by yourself! Besides, I really hate this dress," she replied, giving him a smile of fangs.

Before they knew it, the gnomes were upon them. Derek slashed his claws, trying to catch as much wood in his path as he could. He could hear Cora grunting and slashing as well. A particularly large gnome headed his way, and he raised his leg and kicked it, sending I to the ground. He continuously pounded on it, until he knew for sure that it wouldn't get back up. A couple of gnomes had found him and weed swinging their talons at his legs, the little fingers slashing up his pants, and cutting his legs. He growled a swiped at them, sending their heads and shoulders a good hundred yards away. Their legs dropped to the ground, lifeless.

He heard Cora yelp, and turned to find her on the Godunov surrounded by gnomes. He sprinted to her, and kicked away the gnomes. Cora was cut up, but looked otherwise fine. He helped her up, found that the rest of the gnomes were running to the forest, probably deciding that the best thing to do would be to retreat.

"Oh no, my dress is in tatters. I guess I'll have to change," does said sarcastically. Mother gave her a pointed, knowing look. Derek's clothes weren't much better, especially his pants. A few more slices from the gnomes and then there would be no secrets with his family. He hopped back up on his horse, figuring if they got attacked again, he wouldn't want to ruin anther pair of clothes.

They continued the rest of the day without problems, and eventually set up camp near a slope. Derek couldn't sleep, so he decided to walk the perimeter of the camp, because he knew that even though the Knights gave their word, they'd probably fallen asleep. He liked the darkness, it was... calming. That and the glow of the burning torches on the edge of the camp gave him time to think. He battled with himself over whether trying to find a companion would be right, or worth his time while in the McCall kingdom. Derek had found a tree stump to sit against, resting his body and mind, but remaining alert as well.

 

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Some creatures got a little territorial as the group passed by certain parts of the forest, but nothing as bad as the encounter with the tree gnomes. After the week of absolute boredom, or so Derek called it, they arrived outside the McCall kingdom. A path lead from the forest they were in, around the back of the castle, and into the village just before the castle. It was late enough in the day, though, that the shops and kiosks in the village were closed, and everyone was making their ways home. It didn't take long before their group made it to the wrought iron gate attached to the wall that surrounded the McCall castle. Derek dismounted and walked up to the gate, giving it three good knocks, hoping they would hear inside.

A slot at about eye level slid open, revealing syrupy brown eyes. "Yes?" the man asked.

"We're here because we were contacted by the King of McCall castle," Derek replied, knowing the all too familiar routine.

"Oh, Hale?"

"Yes." The slot slid closed, but only s moment after, Derek could hear gears grinding and the scraping of metal on metal. Before long, the gate was open enough for the group to enter.

Derek met the eyes behind the gate: a man about his height, lanky yet fit. He had messy brown hair, and wore odd clothing. He had brown trousers on, but his blouse was a strange pattern of brown, yellow, and tan in crisscrossing lines. He bowed and said, "Hello, Hale family, my name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm a friend of the McCall family, and their personal Mage."

Derek bowed as well, and replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Derek Hale, prince of the Hale castle." So this was the man Laura was writing. She was right though, Stiles was quite a looker.

Derek caught his thoughts before they grew because he didn't want to show the McCall kingdom more than he wanted in the first few minutes of meeting them. Stiles led them to the front doors, opening them for the group as they dismounted their horses, and unloaded the carriages. After they had all gathered in the main hall, just before the grand staircase, the King filled them in on what had happened to the fountain.

When the King had finished speaking, Stiles pitched in, "A... device had fallen near me in the White Forest. I presume it's from the same source as what had crushed the fountain. I bring this up as a good place to start investigations." The man, Derek observed, seemed to be very intelligent but also quite awkward. When he was speaking, he shuffled around and couldn't stop moving his hands.

"While a handful of our people do that, I was wondering if you Hales could study the things that have fallen from the sky, to help us better understand them," the King said, his hands crossed over his chest, and his mouth pulled into a tight line.

"Of course," Queen Talia said, nodding.

"If neither of you mind, I would like to join the search party in the forest," Derek said.

"That wouldn't be a problem," Mother replied, giving him a small smile. Before heading to his luggage, Derek caught Stiles staring at him with a curious face, as if studying him.


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post, but this chapter is long than the last two, so hopefully that'll make up the absence. Plus, lost of talking!

Derek certainly was a curious creature, or at least Stiles though so. Someone with a much power and status, he seemed to be just as kind and caring.

When Stiles and a select group made their way to the forest, he watched as Derek waved and played around with the kids, his face lighting up into a bright smile. He like how his eyes crinkled and his bunny teeth showed what true happiness should be. Stiles had to look away because being caught again gaping at the Hale prince would seem rather suspicious and they're already in foreign territory. 

The group came to the edge of the lake, and stopped, unsure of what to do.

Stiles stepped forward and said, "Here." He rubbed the blue ring on his finger with his thumb, and with the other hand, touched the surface of the water. Blue tendrils slithered out from his fingers, cracking and freezing the water until it reached the other side. "That should be enough for us to cross and get back before melting. He saw that the Hales were in awe, and his father just watched as if unimpressed. The rest of the group looked uncertain at crossing a lake that had been liquid mere seconds ago.

So, Stiles stepped onto the ice, earning himself a few stifled gasps. He walked a few feet out, then turned back, ushering had rest to follow. They made their way across the lake,and Stiles slowed to walk in step next to Derek.

"Not too much trust in magic, I see," Stiles said, looking to the ice.

"No."

Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Not too much trust in those I just met an hour ago," Derek replied, wringing his fingers.

"I see. I guess it would help if I actually had the McCall last name, huh?"

"I would trust you even less," Derek responded, "because then you'd have motive."

Stiles smiled as they joined the rest of the group on shore.

"It really is as white as they say!" Derek said, shocked.

"Truly," Stiles said, fingering his rings uneasily.

"Okay Stiles, lead us," his father said.

Stiles took his place in the front of the group and lead them through the forest to his and Scott's spot. The sun was shining, as always, on the rock. He pointed to the rock and said, "I was sitting right in this rock when the strange... device came down. I think it might have been from the sky, or even a different part of the forest."

"Where did if land?" Derek asked.

"Um, right here," Stiles said, pointing to the highest point of the rock.

"And would you say it came from a specific direction in the sky?" he asked.

Stiles didn't speak, but pointed toward the north, where the rest of the forest expanded into the horizon.

"From what I can guess, it must come from, at max, a distance of twenty meters from here," Derek said, scribbling on a notepad with charcoal.

"In the forest," one of the guards squeaked.

"Yes, in the forest," father replied.

"We shouldn't come into any real danger, it's only twenty meters, plus we have a large group," Stiles tried to reason.  
This times Stiles stayed in back, thumbing his dis nervously as they traveled further into the dark of the forest. Torches had been lit so that they could see through the piercing black. Guards traveled in the front, middle, and back to make sure everyone was safe. Distant howls could be hear easier in the dark, as their eyes were less valuable than their ears. Unconsciously, Stiles found that he had grown closer to Derek, walking nearly close enough to hear his breathing.

After a while of walking, Stiles was sure they had gone further than twenty meters, and yet, nothing to be found. But, Stiles could hear something. At first, it was just a dull drumming, but as the darkness continued to envelope them, it grew into a piercing whistle. He looked around, wondering why nobody else was showing physical signs of hearing this, but at a closer look, they didn't seem to hear it at all. And no matter how much Stiles covered his ears, the whistle didn't grow quieter.

"Are you alright," is what Stiles heard, pulling him from his whistle induced haze. He looked over and saw Derek looking at him with a concerned face. He could also feel Derek's tight grip on his bicep.

"Yeah, I just, hear this whistling sound," Stiles replied, rubbing his temples, trying to relieve some of the pain that came with the whistle.

"Does it seem to be coming from a certain direction?" Derek asked.

"Uh," was all Stiles managed before pointing to their left, west of where the trip was going.

"C'mon," Derek said, pulling his arm.

"What about the group? Protection?"

"I'll protect you," Derek responded.

They followed the sound to the best of Stiles ability. It lead them to a tree stump. If was hard to discern in the darkness, but something about it made Derek gasp.

"What?" Stiles asked, concern bleeding into his voice and expression.

"Can you make fire?"

Without answering, Stiles twisted his red ring, and a small fire burned in his palm, licking cold against his skin. He held it close to the stump, and saw what Derek had gasped at: the cut part of the tree stump didn't appear to be bark, but seemed to be torn open, showing a swirl of red, blue and black.

"Maybe that's why I heard the whistle," Stiles said, then continued at Derek's confused expression, "this, whatever it is, is magic. I can feel it. And whatever this... Portal is, it's emitting a whistle only magic users can hear.

Just then, the portal flared red, the swirl speeding up. Derek and Stiles backed away from it, cautious and curious. The red glow flowed above the portal, and the whistle in Stiles ear flared to blood-inducing levels. A metal bar, with some sort of hilt, flew out of the portal and out of the forest, towards the kingdom.

"At those speeds, if it hits somebody, they'll die," Derek said, ushering Stiles back towards the group. It only took them minutes with Derek's heightened hearing to find the rest of the search party.

"We found what's causing this, but it just sent something out towards the kingdom. It was going fast!" Stiles exclaimed. "You guys go, and I'll contain the portal!"

Stiles ran back in the direction of the portal, Derek tagging along.

They found the trunk again, and it was still pulsating red. "Something else is coming out, I have to work fast. If anything attacks, I need protection, okay?"

Derek didn't say anything, only nodded. Stiles sat down, cross legged, and placed his hands like he was going to pray to the gods. Slowly pulling them apart, concentrating his magic into his palms, a blue orb started to grow. He made it as wide as his shoulders, then released it over the portal, willing it to continue to grow until the entire trunk was covered. Now, the red shown through the blue, throwing a purple hue across the clearing.

"Did it work?" Derek asked.

"I think so," Stiles said just before sparks flew from the orb. "That's not good..."

The blue orb started to stretch and crack, so Stiles willed it to grow more so that whatever was coming through wouldn't completely break it, but the orb continued to stretch and crack.

"Shit, I think multiple things are coming through. I have to continue expanding it. I'm going to surround the forest," Stiles said, ushering Derek out of the clearing. Unfortunately the orb wasn't transparent, so they couldn't exactly see what lie beyond it. They ran through the forest, Stiles continuing to stretch it as they ran. They broke through the trees, orange and purple Rays of sunshine hitting their faces. Stiles had to blink a few times to adjust, then turned around, stretching the orb to the forest boundary. He kneeled down, and pulled at an exposed white root from a tree within the orb, pulling it from the ground. He crushed it in his hand, then blew the powder onto the orb, sending ripples through it. The orb turned from blue to a dusty grey.

"What did you do?" Derek asked.

"These trees have magic in them, so I used their magic to reinforce the shield, which shouldn't run out, unlike mine."

"You seemed to use a lot of your own," Derek replied.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't blacked o-" Stiles started before falling to the ground. The adrenaline previously pumping through his veins, now quickly dissipating. Stiles saw everyone rushing towards him before the darkness consumed him. He felt warm, yet dreams didn't come to him. He was just left to sit in the darkness until his body decided it was time to wake.

 

Stiles woke up in his room, beneath his heavy blankets. He threw them off because he was dying of heat, and he was still fully clothed. Stiles blinked several times, before rubbing his eyes and sitting on the edge of his bed, letting himself slowly come to. He saw Scott sitting at his desk, his head propped up by he arm.

"Hey," Stiles said softly, rubbing his temples.

"Hi," Scott replied, rather stiffly.

"What's wrong?" stiles asked, knowing all too well the tone in Scott's voice. No matter how much he tried to hide behind a smile, but Stiles knew.

"You've been unconscious for several hours," Scott said, "we didn't know if you'd wake. Deaton didn't know!"

"I'm sorry, but something big was coming through that portal, and it had to be stopped, otherwise the kingdom would be in danger," Stiles countered.

"Still. You risked your life. Think about your father... Or me!"

"Scott, I did what I thought was right, and if I could, I'd do it again," Stiles said, his voice rising.

"I know! That's your worst and best quality. You put the entire kingdom before yourself!"

"If I were to perish, the kingdom would keep going. But if the kingdom were to perish, there wouldn't be any hope for the people... no structure. You need a kingdom! I am just a small... replaceable, piece," Stiles said.

"That's where you're wrong. No one can replace my best friend... No one can replace you," Scott said, his eyes watery and voice scratchy. "Just promise that you won't do something like that again."

"I can't promise, but I'll try," Stiles replied.

Scott looked like he was going to fight again, but resigned to saying just, "I have some papers my father wants to go over with me." Scott got up and slammed the door behind him, making Stiles cringe a little, and causing a headache just behind his eyes. He lay back down on the bed, before feeling a sharp pain over his heart. The wind left his lungs and his white tinged the sides of his vision. When the pain subsided to a dull thrumming on his chest, he lifted his shirt enough to see a fresh cut over his heart. The cut looked like a jagged line with a little cut tearing off of the bottom. Blood dripped from the cut, but it wasn't so bad as to need medical attention.

Stiles dragged himself to his feet and found his way to a cabinet just above his desk. He pulled out a jar filled with green cream and a long bandage. He spread the cream over the cut with a few hisses, and then wrapped his cheats with the bandage. He could feel the cream working its magic, literally. It worked its way into the cut, stitching together his skin and expelling any sort of infections. Later, he'd have to talk to Deaton about this.

Stiles need the drawer of his hard oak dresser to find it nearly bare. All that was left in it were a dull yellow mesh undershirt, and brown shorts. Although rather showy, he decided to wear the shirt. He, luckily, had grown out of his awkward, self conscious stage.

Minutes later, he found himself roaming the halls where Deaton had set up his office of magic and potions. Deaton was at his desk, mixing together two unidentifiable chemicals.

"Deaton," Stiles said, lingering in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

Damn, he was perceptive. "My chest... I just... a cut just appeared on my chest after I woke up. If was like... magic," Stiles replied, taking his shirt off, and undoing the bandage. The cream had stopped the bleeding, and the cut was already growing tighter. Deaton crossed the room in record speed and tentatively touched the cut. He was careful where he touched and how much pressure he applied.

"I put some of the ointment you showed me how to make on it, and it stifled the bleeding. I can practically feel it healing just now," Stiles said, trying to fill the silence, as Deaton continued to poke at his chest.

"As I'm sure you're well aware by now, the protective shield you created took a toll on your body." Stiles nodded. "You used up all your magic in doing so, and your body went a long time without it, trying to replenish it. The magic reentering your body took a toll on you as well, as it's not supposed to do that, so the only way your body could handle it was a physical wound. If you do this again, it'll only be worse, so I'd advise against completely using up your magic."

"Oh great! I've been practicing magic since I was ten, but when my body goes a few hours without it, it's suddenly like a foreign organism. Shit!"

"The same would happen to me. Magic is hard enough as it is to handle... I'm surprised it didn't do even more to you," Deaton said, scratching his chin.

"Great! That's fantastic. Well, I'm just going to go walk around some more, I'll talk to you later."

"If anything more happens, come see me," Deaton said, sitting back down at his desk.

 

"Sure," Stiles replied, before heading out.

In no time, he found himself outside, sitting by the lakeside. The breeze from the waterfront kept him cool but still warm from the sun. The light reflected beautifully off of the surface of the water, and the wind rustling through the grass pulled Stiles into a lull. He barely even noticed someone sitting next to him. Let alone it being Derek Hale. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw Derek just sitting and smiling into the sun. Derek smiling was a much better face than the grumpy one he'd seen before. It made Stiles realize even the roughest of people are kinder than they look.

Instead of a normal greeting, Derek said, "Nice shirt."

"It's laundry day and the wash maiden hasn't gotten to mine yet. Besides, you looked!" Stiles said the last part with a hitch in his voice, trying to see how far he could go with this.

"I'll admit a good looking person when I see one," Derek replied, giving him a toothy grin.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't been blinded by my beauty yet. Most people go blind within a few minutes. It must mean that you're the chosen one," Stiles retorted. Though he was mostly light-heartedly flirting, a part of him wanted Derek to feel... feelings towards him. He wanted someone who actually loved him, and didn't just use him then throw him away when a better version came along.

"Right. I guess then this would be the part that I woo you until you start making heart eyes at me," Derek said. Stiles watched as he licked his lips, and Stiles could only imagine the kind of things a man such as Derek could do with lips like that.

"And his do you plan on wooing me? I have to say, I'm not easy... not like most men in this god forsaken kingdom."

"Like this," was all Derek said before gently taking Stiles chin with one hand, and tilting his head until Derek could place his lips on Stiles'. Derek's lips were warm and inviting. At first, Stiles didn't know what to do, but as he relaxed, he opened his mouth a bit. That was all Derek needed before nudging Stiles lips even more with his tongue. Stiles opened his mouth more, inviting Derek in. The kiss turned into a messy make out. Derek's tongue playing with Stiles' as they pressed their lips firmly together. Stiles had to break the kiss for nothing else but air. He watched Derek's reaction at this: although initially disappointed, he realized why Stiles backed away, and even smiled.

"Wow, I do have to say no man has ever wooed me like that before... or even kissed me like that. Damn," Stiles said, breathlessly.

It was almost like a switch was flipped within Derek. His face went from smiling heaven, to scared in less than a second. Derek leaned back, then stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have, I-" Derek sprinted to the castle, not bothering to look back at Stiles. Not bothering to see how what he just did affected Stiles. Stiles sat there for a few seconds before it dawned on him what had actually happened, then it felt like this world was crashing down on him.

The air left Stiles' lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. He fell to his side, and heaved for air, wishing for just one pull of air. Stiles clutched his head, feeling like the world was pounding in on all sides of his brain. His vision was getting more and more blurry every second that passed. He knew how to calm himself down, but it was like all previous knowledge had left his mind, leaving him helpless on the ground... by himself. At first he tried to fight the loss of air, and then he just accepted that there was no use in fighting it. Of course, no one wanted him, no one ever wanted him. He was everyone's sloppy seconds, or their brief moment of lust. No real feelings, just lies and masks.

He doesn't know when he got up into a seated position, of when he started rocking, but he just suddenly seemed to be doing both of those things. He felt someone against his back, guiding him to rock back and forth, humming into his ear. He could feel air slowly flooding his lungs, allowing him the ability to breathe again. His vision righted itself, and all he could see was the vast expanse of the lake, shimmering in the evening sun. He reached up his hand up, and felt another over his chest. He turned his head, and found Scott, sitting their with him. "Hey," Stiles said, quietly.

"Hello," Scott replied.

"You... thanks."

"The last time you got like this was years ago, and it wasn't this bad. What happened?" Scott asked, his puppy eyes pleading for an answer.

"I... can't... I would rather not talk about it right now, okay."

"Fine, but this doesn't mean that I will just forget about it," Scott replied, getting up. He stretched out a hand for Stiles, and he took it, getting go his feet. They made their way to the castle as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

 

After Scott and Stiles had gotten back to the castle, they had eaten dinner with the McCalls and the Hales in the dining hall. Stiles didn't eat much, and refused to look anywhere near Derek's direction, or his family's for that matter. He just fiddled with his peas, eating a few when he felt he wasn't going to throw up. After dessert, everyone retired to their room, and Stiles ended up waiting so that he was the last one climbing the staircase. Halfway up, he heard, "Stiles," from behind him.  
He turned to see the King at the bottom of the staircase, one hand on the railing, the other behind his back. He stated where he was, but replied, "Yes, my King."

"Remember when I said that I'd find a consequence for what you've done with your magic."  
Stiles got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and swallowed harshly. "Of course," he replied as calmly as he could.

"Well, I have come up with one. I have called the Argents to come. As you know, they are mostly in charge of militia, so they might help the kingdom in case the shield breaks. I want you to marry the oldest princess, Kate Argent." the King said, with a hint of a smile.

"But... but I don't like," Stiles started before the King interrupted

"Favor the company of women. I know. Bug we need a reliable alliance with the, and I'm saving my son, for their youngest, Allison. So, you're to marry Kate."

"But you said you'd never do this. You said I could always marry who I wanted," Stiles sputtered out, unable to hide his anger, betrayal.

"I told you that when you were less of a problem. But now I have to control you, and Kate Argent is very good at that. Just ask Derek Hale," the King replied.

That put a bad taste in his mouth. He just stood there, speechless. He would never marry the love of his life. He would never have children by his own. All because of a spell that only lasted a day to spite someone who had wronged him.

"Besides, I hear that people of your nature can be cured if with a woman for long enough," the King said, striking another spear through his heart. Stiles gripped the railing to keep from falling.

"He's compromised," Stiles heard a deep voice say from further up the stairs. He turned and saw Derek standing at the top. His face was set and lips thin. He looked like he regretted what he was saying.

"What!" the King spat out.

"Did I stutter," Derek said, "he's been compromised. Him and I, we, made love. Last night." The king's face grew red with anger, but he didn't say anything.

Well, he did say, "Fine." The King stalked off into a corridor on the other side of the staircase. Stiles continued up the stairs after a few breaths and stopped next to Derek.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help," Stiles said, putting an emphasis on your.

 

Derek didn't know what happened, one minute he was kissing Stiles, the next, he was having flashbacks to Kate Argent playing her favorite game: how deep does she have to cut for the gash not to heal. He could feel his face contort into fear, and before he knew it, he was back in his room in the castle. He thought of going back to Stiles, but he figured the damage had already been done.

Being as perceptive as she was, Laura opened the door to his room. She closed it as quietly as she could and sat next to him on his bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking to the flood as she wrung her fingers.

"I, honestly, don't know," Derek replied, swallowing heavily. "I thought I was but, but-" Derek choked on his words.

"I know. You just... you have to take it slow, with anyone. No one can expect you to be right as rain with the first relationship after such a terrible one. It takes time, Derek. So, don't rush into anything." Laura said, placing her hand over his.

"I think I like Stiles, and I may have just screwed it up. I walked away after kissing him. He looked like he might cry," Derek responded, his eyes growing wet at the thought.

"Derek, if he cares about you, truly, he won't stop caring because of one incident. You just have to, I don't know, make it up to him. Woo him maybe," Laura suggested, smiling at the last part.

"Would that actually work?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It would for me," Laura replied, smiling.

"Go on, I need some alone time now. As scary as it seems, I want to be alone with my thoughts," Derek said, shooing her off the bed.

Laura giggled as she slipped out of his room. He sat in his room, doodling on parchment for a little while before realizing that it was almost time for dinner.

He found the dining hall rather easily, but he didn't see Stiles there. It was a good few minutes before Stiles arrived, along with Scott. Stiles didn't look his way, understandably so. But, that was the moment that Derek hated being a werewolf. He could smell the tears, the panic, and he could hear the uptick in Stiles' heartbeat since he entered the room. Every time Derek tried to look at Stiles, he was met with seeing the side or top of Stiles head. Stiles was actively avoiding looking at him. Derek didn't blame him.

Derek made his way his room not long after dinner, but in trying to sleep, he found it impossible in the foreign castle. So, he decided a good walk around the halls would calm him down. He breathed in the air from the halls, smelling the old paintings and the hearty arms of the burning torches. But before long, he heard two voices from the staircase. He made sure that he wasn't in view of those talking, he found out it was Stiles and the King, but close enough to discern what they were saying.  
He had to interrupt though because the things that the King said to Stiles, they were... despicable. The King showed his true colors behind everyone's backs, but Derek had had a feeling the King wasn't what he showed. When the King mentioned Stiles marrying Kate Argent, though, he couldn't stand by. He knew the evil that Kate could do, and how she would ruin Stiles. She had tortured Derek, and did things to him that he'd never want anyone to do, sexual things. He could only imagine what she'd make Stiles do. So... he lied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie, since they had kissed. But he hadn't taken Stiles virtue. So, he did lie. He didn't expect Stiles to thank him for it, so the jab at Derek that Stiles had made just bounced off of Derek's thick skin.

He scowled to himself for a moment, then stalked off to his room. He tried to plan in his kind how exactly he'd win Stiles back. Since he had already lied to the King about him and Stiles, he mine as well try, because the King would keep a close eye on them. He layed in his bed, but didn't sleep, too restless and hot to do so. He thought of what he could do to win Stiles back. He wasn't sure what Stiles liked, so he decided to try it all.

 

The next day, Derek walked around the edge of the lake, plucking different flowers to create a bouquet of reds greens and yellows. He held it carefully as he made his way back to the castle, hoping to be able to leave them in Stiles room without being noticed. He managed to slip into Stiles room quietly, and placed the bouquet on his desk, careful to make sure none of the flower stems snapped or bent. He turned around to leave and found Scott standing in Stiles doorway.

"Prince Derek?" Scott asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, Prince Scott, I was just, uh," Derek managed to say before Scott butt in.

"Those for Stiles? He likes the daffodils more, but those are a good enough color choice that he'd be happy to get them. You know," Scott went on, "I've never seen someone give another flowers unless it was a special occasion... or they did something wrong."

"I, uh."

"Are you the reason Stiles had a panic attack yesterday?" Scott asked, his voice soft yet threatening.

"He had a panic attack!?" Derek replied. No wonder Stiles had been so off at dinner the night before.

"Yes, and he was barely breathing when I found him. I fear to find out what might've happened if I hadn't," Scott said, sighing. "Look, I can see that you clearly like him, but if you do, why did you leave him?"

"We kissed yesterday," Derek said, tentatively, "and I had a flashback to when I was in a slightly more abusive relationship, and freaked out. So, I ran. If I would've known that Stiles would have a panic attack, I wouldn't have left. I'm so sorry."

"Alright. But you shouldn't be apologizing to me, apologize of him," Scott said turning to leave then stopping, "if you ever wonder what he likes, just come to me, I'll know." Derek nodded before Scott left him with his thoughts. He took one more look at the bouquet, then left the room, nervous to see what might happen next.


End file.
